


The Fire Jewel

by Fireember345



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Though Ozai burned Zuko and planned to have him banish, things do not go as planned as the Fire Nation sees Zuko’s actions as great heroism and began to riot. Ozai had witnessed the devotion and protectiveness of his people to his son and he could see it as an advantage. Three years later, he allows Zuko to start his diplomatic voyage to the Earth Kingdom in hopes of bringing peace. But should anything happen to him… Will Ozai win the war and be rid of Zuko?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar), Zuko/Sensu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 173





	1. Prologue: A Brief History Lesson

You all know the story of Prince Zuko.

He was a young and eager prince who wanted nothing more than to serve his country. The boy that survived the winter solstice under a full moon at birth. Many believed he would not survive but were proven wrong. Then they believed he would not firebend and they were wrong again. He was not as strong a firebender as Ozai, or as cunning as Azula, or as Wise as Iroh, but he had a heart of gold and a gentle soul to boot.

The servants knew him well as a sweet little boy who would try to sneak into the kitchen for some extra sweets. The Guards knew him as the charming little child that pretended to be a soldier in battle.

Though Fire Lord Ozai, daughter, and Generals saw him as a nit, the Fire Nation and Prince Iroh saw him as a miracle of the spirits.

The story told of how Zuko begged to enter the War Room to help his people better, how he learned of the 41st division being used as cattle to the slaughterhouse for the Earth Benders, how the prince rose against his plan and was challenged to a fire duel, of the aftermath of the Agni Kai resulted in him scarred and resting in the medical wing.

Word reached of the prince’s sacrifice as the 41st refused to fail the one who stood by them, rather than allow them to be slaughtered. Fueled by the devotion of the prince and the rage from the hypocrisy from the generals, they were able to overwhelm the Earth Benders as there was nothing left of their troops, while the Fire bender was injured but alive. It was a legend that the Fire Nation would talk about for years, how new recruits managed to defeat the veteran Earth benders by the faith of the Fire Prince.

As for the prince… Word was reached of how the prince was scarred for doing what was right and the citizens demanded blood. There was a rumor that one of the generals was responsible for his injury in the most dishonorable way. So, the people of Caldera City rose and attacked the General and his loyal men.

“For Prince Zuko!!” They cheered as they captured the general and his bodyguards and dragged them through the streets!

That day would be known as the Inferno Massacre.

‘Twas a gruesome sight as the smells of burning flesh could be reached by the palace. The people of the Fire Nation demanded justice for the prince. The Fire Lord announced a celebration for the prince’s ‘bravery’ and best wishes for his recovery.

As Prince Zuko slept in his bed, recovering from his burns, he was receiving gifts from across the Fire Nation while his uncle stayed by his side, reading to him in bed.

When Zuko finally awoke and recovered from his wound, despite being scarred for life, both mentally, emotionally, and physically. He expected to meet with death in the ring and yet, he was here still, scarred but alive. Prince Iroh could not be happier that his nephew survived a gruesome fate and held him close.

Zuko feared the worse but was surprised that the 41st, though injured had survived and conquered. They wished to have an audience with him to show gratitude in believing and defending them. They vowed to only follow the command of Prince Zuko and him alone, for he alone defending their honor.

The nation waits for the day when he becomes the Fire Lord.

* * *

In the Prince’s Palace on Shuhon Island…

Three years have passed since that time as Zuko was revered for his kindness rather than be shunned for his lack of talent in fire bending.

He has never left the palace his father had sent him away in. It was for his own ‘protection’ as the Fire Lord lied and Zuko believed. It was more in the lines of preventing another incident and keeping Zuko out of the way. He was like a fairy tale princess who was locked away in a tower, far, far, far away from his home. His Uncle was always there to keep him company as they would have tea and play Pai Sho.

Over time, Zuko began to grow restless, and deep down he knew his destiny was out there.

He hoped fire bending will help free that stress and yet it still remained. Why does he feel like this? He growled in frustration as smoke came from his nose.

“Is there something that is troubling you, dear nephew?” Iroh asked, appearing suddenly in front of the doorway.

“Uncle, you’re here early.” Zuko gasped in surprise as he bowed to his uncle, but Iroh did not want any of that.

“Now, now, Nephew, no need to be so formal. You will always be free to act as yourself when I come to visit.” Iroh chuckled as Zuko relaxed a bit, “I have heard word from the staff that something has troubled you of late. Is there something you wish to tell me?”

Zuko sighed as he looked at the window.

“Uncle, I know that Father sent me here to protect me. I know that what happened to me was a mistake. I know my nation will care and defend me, but…” Zuko began as Iroh finished his sentence.

“You want to be the one to care and defend your people. Prince Zuko, your heart is good and gentle, you do not wish suffering on others and want others to be treated fairly.” Iroh pointed out as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I want to do something to help, anything. I thought that-that I could be a diplomat, for father. To help and show support for the troops and colonies and try to resolve a peaceful way with the Earth Kingdom…” Zuko spoke with hope in his voice but then deflated.

He knew he was forbidden from leaving the palace.

He knew he could never ask his father personally.

He knew it would make his father mad just by asking.

Iroh smiled gently and came with a solution.

“If you wish, I could speak with him and see if we cannot arrange for your voyage of peace,” Iroh suggested as Zuko was uncertain about that idea.

“I don’t know, I really wish to ask father himself, in person but-.”

“Think nothing of it, Nephew. I think it is a beautiful idea and the people will love to see the support of their crown prince.” The general grinned with gentleness as Zuko grinned back.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Palace…

Ozai sat upon his throne as his brother arrived for an audience with him.

The flames around him crackled and cracked as it showed and imitating energy as the Leader of the Fire Nation. He looked down to his brother as he kneeled before him as part of a custom to greet the Fire Lord.

“What is it you wish to speak with me, Iroh?” Ozai coldly questioned as Iroh showed no fear towards him.

“Brother, I have come with a proposition involving the colonies and Prince Zuko.” He began as Ozai narrowed his eyes.

“What proposition?”

“Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko wishes to set a voyage to the Earth Kingdom to lend support to our troops and the colonies. He wants to compromise a surrender from the Earth Kingdom peacefully.” Iroh explained as the fires grew from the mention of his son.

Ozai sent Zuko away to be rid of him, so there would not be another riot from his weakness. He should punish both his brother and his son for even requesting such foolishness. But then, like a little Demon on his shoulder, it whispered and opportunity as the fires returned to their original state.

“I will think about it. Thank you for telling me, General Iroh. I will send a letter to Zuko with my answer.” The Fire Lord answered as Iroh bowed and left, suspicious of his brother.

Ozai then called for his advisor as he told him of Zuko’s idea.

“Your Highness, that would be outrageously dangerous. The Earth Kingdom would not waste the chance of the Prince arriving at their kingdom in a mission of peace. Prince Zuko could be captured, or far worse.” The advisor spoke as Ozai smiled.

“Tell me, my loyal servant. Do you remember the cause of the massacre?”

“When the prince was badly injured in the Agni Kai, Your Highness.”

“The people love my son. Their fear is no longer an effective tool when it came to him. Zuko leaving for the Earth Kingdom and for the people. What would they do if he were captured?”

“It would probably result in a hunt for his safe return, carving a path of destruction and punishing the guilty.”

“And if he were to be killed there…?”

“… You are going to send the prince as a trigger to bring the annihilation of the Earth Kingdom… How cunning…”

Ozai smirked as he began to write the letter to his son.

The war could be won and Azula would be his heir at last.

* * *

Weeks later at the Docks…

People were cheering for the Prince as he and his Uncle were carried in Palanquins as flower petals were thrown everywhere.

“Be careful, your majesty!”

“Love you, Prince Zuko!”

“Help our warriors!”

“We will miss you!”

Zuko smiled as he held the hope of his people, who he wished to protect.

He was given an elegant ship as the servants and guards from his palace were there as well to tend to his needs. Iroh even got some of his old war friends to come along, his former lieutenant Jee there to command his ship. But Zuko was surprised and disappointed to learn that his Admiral of the Guard would be…

“Zhao.” He spoke with a scoff, never a fan of the man.

“Crown Prince Zuko, Prince Iroh, I welcome you as your personal guard,” Zhao spoke through his teeth.

It seems that the feeling was mutual. Iroh managed to settle things down as he suggested both to have tea and plot coursed for the diplomatic voyage.

People shouted their goodbyes to the prince, hoping for his safe return.


	2. Chapter One: Secret

Chapter One: Secret

* * *

At the docks before sunrise…

Zuko was sleeping in his new bed as the sun had not risen yet.

As a Fire Bender, it was near impossible for one to rise before the sun as their energy relies on Agni warming the world. The steward on the ship sees this as his most difficult task, to get the crown prince up and ready for the day. But Zuko, out of his family except for his Uncle was the least difficult, conniving, and terrifying. He would never threaten to burn you, or hurt others, or even cause abuse to the staff.

Zuko would speak with such kindness as the others were equal to him and would often have casual conversations with his men. The Fire Benders and Servants would rather follow the prince on his expedition of peace rather than his younger sister.

“Prince Zuko, your majesty, you must wake soon.” The steward tried to coax but Zuko had too little energy to get out of bed.

Zuko grunted as he had truly little energy. The steward sighed then clapped his hands.

The Maids came in and bowed to the steward.

“Ladies, it looks like our prince will need help getting ready for the day.” The steward explained to the two maids who understood.

The maids came at both sides of the bed, then grabbed an arm as they began to pull Zuko out of bed and on his feet. They then lead the barely awake prince to the bathroom to get him ready for the day. They got him to the bath, cleaned him, and keep him from sinking into the tub, dried him, brush his teeth, then brushed his long hair.

“Oh, Prince Zuko, I wish I had such lovely hair like yours. It is smoother than silk and longer than the river.” The maids brushing his hair fawned over as she was content to speak her mind.

If she tried to speak with Princess Azula, the princess would have set her hair on fire and laugh.

“Thank you… Thank you… When will the sun come up…?” Zuko wondered as he really needed the energy for today.

“Soon, your majesty. Just try to hang in there for a few minutes more.” The Steward informed as the servants were finishing tying Prince Zuko’s hair.

They placed it in a traditional ponytail and covered the scar on his face with his hair but keeping it neat, and tidy.

“Hhmm…” Zuko moaned in acknowledgment, though his eyes have not opened yet as he needed the sun for his second wind.

“We will speak of your expedition once you are a little bit more aware, your majesty.” He informed the prince as the servants helped the prince on the kitchen, to the windows to get sunlight and food.

Thankfully, by the time they reached the kitchen, the sun was finally up and Zuko got his second wind. He was the first to arrive for breakfast as his uncle came in a couple of minutes later.

“How have you been this morning, Dear Nephew?” Iroh asked his nephew as they ate.

“It was a bit of a challenge. I prefer to wake with the sun.” Zuko admitted as he hated feeling groggy without the light of Agni.

“As do all Fire Benders, Prince Zuko. It just takes time to adjust and of course, you have others to help you through your journey.”

Zuko noticed that Zhao was not around as it was his mission to protect the Crown Prince on his mission of peace. He noticed one of Zhao’s men was walking by and called for him.

“Where is Admiral Zhao? I thought he would be here.” Zuko wondered as the skittish soldier felt somewhat relaxed by his tone.

“The Admiral is seeing to a damaged ship that returned to the South Pole after a patrol gone wrong.” He reported in.

“What happened? Was anyone hurt?” Prince Zuko gasped as he did not wish to hear about the deaths of others.

He was here to prevent any more death with his voice for peace.

“All are accounted for and alive, your majesty. We do not know what has caused the damage, but it is nothing to concern yourself with.” The soldier assured himself with.

But Zuko wanted to be sure.

“I am their prince, your prince. The wellbeing of the people of the Fire Nation is my business. That is why I started this diplomatic voyage, to help all. I want you to take me to the ship.” Zuko spoke with concern as the soldier bowed to the prince.

“As you wish, your majesty.”

He knew well that the Admiral would not be pleased by the Prince’s meddling, even less than being forced to obey him.

* * *

At the damaged ship…

Zhao was finished learning what happened on the ship and discovered something truly mind-blowing.

The Avatar has returned and has begun his journey.

“Does anyone know of this?” The Admiral questioning his men as the threatening tone in his voice was enough to make them afraid.

“No-no sir.” They answered as Zhao smirked.

“Good, keep it that way for now. The less who know the better, especially the prince.” Zhao ordered them.

“Lie to the prince?”

He then grabbed them by their collar!

“Listen to me and listen good. The Avatar is the biggest threat to the Fire Nation and must be captured at once! The prince would only get in the way of our hunt!” Zhao snarled, “We will search for the Avatar while babysitting the pampered brat. He must never know of this, Understand?”

“What’s going on?”

Speak of the devil…

The Prince arrived in the palanquin as was tradition while to guards accompany him as well as his beloved uncle. Zuko stepped out as he showed a displeased look to the impulsive and temperamental man. Zhao immediately released them as he knew that would be the order of the prince.

“What is the meaning of this, Zhao?” He questioned with his arms crossed.

“… Forgive me, your majesty. I was merely trying to learn of the cause to the vessel and the men seem somewhat confused…” Zhao lied as he noticed the angered look of the prince.

Zuko ignored him and walked to the two men to make sure that they were okay. The compassion of the prince made Zhao feel sick to his stomach.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Zuko requested in a gentle voice as the Fire Benders bowed to their prince.

“You see your majesty… we-what happened…”

“Sea serpent! And then we rammed into a glacier! So, we were attacked by a sea serpent and rammed into a glacier, which scared the serpent away!” He stuttered as Zhao groaned at the fools’ pitiful lie while the prince was looking at the damaged ship.

He touched the cold and ice-covered ship with his warm hands as he looked a little closer. Zuko may have never adventured outside the Fire Nation before, but he knew for certain this was not a Sea Serpents doing. Instead of pointing it out, he knew Zhao was keeping it quiet.

Zuko will discover this secret later, but for now, it was time for their voyage.

But he will find out what it is. He does not like secrets being kept from him and Zhao has not right to.

“I see… Well, have the men rest here and bring them warm tea. If they had encountered a deadly sea serpent then it would be better if they rest… Unless, you think it’s something else, Zhao.” Zuko decided as Zhao gritted his teeth but agreed.

Zuko suspects but doesn’t know. He will have to be careful or every Fire Bender will be after the Avatar and the Prince would probably keep him from the hunt.

The Avatar will be his greatest glory that not even the Prince could ruin.


	3. Chapter Two: Who is the Avatar

Chapter Three: Who is the Avatar

* * *

At Sea on the Fire Jewel…

Zuko was peacefully meditating with his uncle as he repeated his mantra.

“Let my mind become a reflection… have my soul sing harmony… let peace enter my heat and settle my body…” Zuko spoke as he took deep breaths as he felt a sense of peace.

“Very good, Prince Zuko. As the future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, you must have harmony within yourself. A good leader must have a calm and steady mind, even in the face of stress and irritation. Let your troubles melt away.” Iroh softly advised as Zuko took a deep breath.

“Yes… I am calm.” Zuko smiled with his eyes closed and his breathing even.

Then he began to hear a ruckus upstairs that made him flinch with irritation and the candles to flicker, briefly changing from orange to red.

“My mind is welcomed to the abyss.” He tries to concentrate as he kept flinching from the noise.

“USELESS IDIOTS!!! IF NOT FOR THE PRINCE ON BOARD, I WOULD BURN YOU ALL ALIVE!!” He heard Zhao screamed like a howler monkeyowl.

“Let my inner fire welcomes the peace…” Zuko gritted his teeth as the constant noise was fueling his irritation.

“IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, I WILL-!!” Zhao boomed as Zuko reached the end of his tether.

“Prince Zuko, your candles.” Iroh pointed out as Zuko looked to see that his meditation candles were burnt away from his anger from Zhao.

“Zhao…” Zuko muttered in anger as he decided to give the admiral a piece of his mind.

He walked out of his room as Iroh followed his irritated nephew.

“I can’t believe Father would choose him to be the one to protect me. I would prefer anyone else in the Fire Nation, anyone at all but him.” The prince fumed as one of the passing servants brought tea for him, “Thank you.”

“Prince Zuko, I know that Admiral Zhao can sometimes be… difficult.” The former general began.

“Intolerable, sufferable, incompetent is what I would use.” Zuko huffed as he finished his tea and handed back to the servant who bowed and knew that Zhao was gonna get a tongue lashing.

“Prince Zuko.” Iroh scolded.

“Forgive me, Uncle. But Zhao’s duties have been sorely lacking lately and he seems to have ulterior motives, motives he’s hiding from me.” Zuko sighed as he continued to walk to the room Zhao was in.

* * *

In the Map Room…

Zhao looked to see the sightings on where the Avatar has been spotted and tried to decipher this pattern.

“What are you up to Avatar? Think you can run away from the Fire Nation?” Zhao sneered as he pounded his fist onto the map.

The men shivered as they fear his wrath. They were thankful that Prince Zuko held more authority than the Admiral. They had heard the rumors that many of the Guards and Servants would kill to serve under the crown prince. He is unlike any other royal or superior as his gentle nature lured them to his aide like a siren in the sea.

“Zhao!” Zuko shouted out of earshot, causing him to panic sightly.

The admiral quickly flipped over the map to reveal the prince’s plans for diplomacy within the four nations. The crown prince must not know of any of this, this needs to stay hidden from the whelp’s royal and prying eyes.

“Your Highness.” Zhao greeted in fake happiness as Zuko approached him with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

His uncle stood next to him as he noticed the guards looked incredibly nervous by withholding information from them.

“Care to explain to me what the hollering was about? I can hear you from all the way down to my room.” The Prince of Fire questioned the Admiral who was supposed to protect him.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I was merely navigating the best course to set sail on your expedition to the colonies.” He lied as Zuko narrowed his eye.

“And the threats to the soldiers?” The scarred royal narrowed his eyes.

“You did sound rather enraged, Admiral. Is there something that we need to know about?” Iroh wondered as he felt Zuko’s grin at his support.

“Merely having a heated discussion on the tides and the prince’s safety.”

Zuko scoffed and turned to the map to see what the best place would be to start.

“Zhao, I would like to begin with this village.” The Prince answered as the warriors gave their salute and plotted a course, “And Zhao, for now on I will attend these meetings and be certain to keep me aware of what is going on the ship.”

“Yes, your highness.” Zhao gritted his teeth as he wanted to strangle the brat.

No, he had more important things. He needed to capture the Avatar, away from the illustrious prince’s eyes. He’ll have to play along with this coward’s crusade of peace.

* * *

In the Colony Village…

All was hustle and bustle as the village prepares itself for the arrival of their Crown Prince.

Word had reached that the crown prince would arrive on Earth Kingdom Land in hopes of a peaceful resolution to the war. This was the greatest honor was to be the first village he would visit, and the people wanted his visit to be the best he had. Decorations and festivities were placed as they rolled out the red carpet for the prince.

The fanfares played as the vessel arrived and the soldiers escorting the prince bowed to him while he was in the Palanquin as the people cheered for him. His palanquin was then set down and he stepped out while the people cheered for him more. Zuko grinned to his people and waved to them with the elegance and splendor of a kindhearted prince like him.

The mayor bowed to the prince who showed such a gentle smile that could melt any heart.

“Crown Prince Zuko, it is such a great h-honor to have your presence in our little corner of the world.” He stuttered with excitement.

“It’s an honor to be here for my people. Shall we have some tea? My uncle has heard your village has been experimenting on certain teas through the flora of the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko suggested as the mayor clasped both hands.

“It would be a great honor to serve both the Crowned Prince and the Dragon of the West some of our finest teas.”

Admiral Zhao watched with irritation as the only Royal Family with sappy hearts play the fools as he waited for word on the Avatar’s location, an opportunity of finding him.

* * *

Days later…

Prince Zuko and the former General Iroh were finishing their last day in the colony as Zhao was waiting for them.

The ever beloved Zuko was teaching a class on weaving and sewing with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people who wanted to learn. Zhao was disgusted by the sight of Zuko befriending the Earth Kingdom people living here. At first, they were not very fond of the Fire Nation Prince and where he came from. But, when Zuko stood up for them to the high-class Fire Nation, they became enthralled.

“We may come from different places, but we are all the same from the soul. A war cannot be won with abuse on each other. To be a victor of a cruel war it cannot be won with this.” Zuko advised as he showed his fist and shook but then placed his hands on his chest, “But with this. Don’t break their bones or shatter their dreams, open their eyes and their hearts.”

Zuko then began to show how common the sides were and began a new way of running the colony, a more beneficial way. The Earth Benders were still against the current ruler of the Fire Nation and those that follow him, but they began to favor Zuko, a royal, born aristocrat who wants all to have peace, joy, and prosperity, to become brothers and sisters, hand in hand.

He then began to show the people interesting hobbies and skills that they can both enjoy and bring sociability.

Iroh was playing with the children and showing them games, he used to play with his nephew when he was a child. It was strange for the Dragon of the West to be such a grandfatherly type. The man who nearly took the Earth Kingdom Capital was the sweetest man in the Four Nations. It turned the village on their heads.

Zhao scoffed and believed them to be a pair of fools playing a fruitless game, then one of his soldiers arrived to him with news.

“The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.” He reported as Zhao gained a smirk.

It was an Earth Kingdom Village with hatred with Fire Benders and Zuko was the type of fool who wants to settle the conflict with peace.

* * *

On the docks…

The Princes were saying goodbye to everyone in the village as they were given gifts for their journey.

After the tearful goodbyes, they entered the palanquins and returned to the ships, Zhao approached them. Zuko was confused as he noticed that the Admiral was much more relaxed than he has been for some time, even eager. It must not be good.

“Prince Zuko, General Iroh, I have come to congratulate you for your successful diplomacy with the Colony.” Zhao falsely complimented, “In fact, I was so amazed that I learned of the best location to start our diplomacy with the Earth Kingdom.”

He then had the soldiers show him a map to an island.

“Kyoshi Island?”

“Yes, it would be the perfect place to start.” Zhao tried to convince as Zuko gave him a suspicious look to him.

Then his uncle spoke up.

“That would be a wonderful idea. Kyoshi Island is rich with history and its culture derives from Avatar Kyoshi’s legacy.” Iroh agreed as he clasped his hands with a joyful grin.

“Avatar? Uncle, the Avatar is only a myth, a fairytale. Someone to be able to master the elements and be reborn anew cannot exist, could they?” Zuko hummed as the prince was not a believer in the legends of the Balancer of the World.

“Oh, but the Avatar is real. Though have not been seen in a hundred year, they are very real and have always kept the balance of the world.”

“How can someone that legendary exist then disappear? It seems improbable.”

“Improbable, not impossible.”

This caught his interest as Zuko wanted to learn more about this legend behind the Avatar. Maybe learning about them can give him a wider understanding of the world. He then wrote a letter and sent the messenger hawk to Kyoshi Island and hope he can arrange a visit.

* * *

The next morning…

A letter had returned, though the letter was strange, the Leader of the island, Oyaji granted them a visit to the island.

Zuko chalked it up as caution around Fire Benders and plot a course for the island. On the way there, the prince managed to offer some leftovers to an eel-like creature named the Unagi and gave it a pet. It purred and allowed them to pass.

They soon arrived at the island as Oyaji and the Kyoshi Warriors were waiting for them on the beach. Like the colony village, Zuko and Iroh arrived in palanquins and unveiled themselves to the locals. They can see the suspicious looks but Zuko made sure to be polite and approachable as he can be. Before they could begin their tour and meeting, Zuko noticed the shifty look of Zhao.

“Excuse me for one moment.” Zuko requested as he walked towards the admiral, “Zhao, I do not know why you suggested this island in the first place, but the last thing I want is for you to cause trouble. You are to stay on the ship with your men and you are not allowed to fire bend without my permission.”

He then snapped his fingers as his trusted Imperial Fire Benders saluted to him.

“Please be sure that neither Zhao nor his men are to leave the beach or burn anything. If he disobeys, reported to me at once.” Zuko requested.

“Yes, your highness.” They bowed.

“Ad Zhao, if you disobey my order, I will hold you in the brig for the rest of our visit and send a letter to my father on your mediocre performance of late. Do I make myself clear?” Zuko ordered.

“Yes, your highness.” Zhao sneered.

“If it would not be too much trouble, your highness, we would like to keep an eye on your crew to be certain they don’t destroy anything.” One of the female warriors requested.

“Of course. You have my permission.” Zuko granted with the elegance of the prince he then turns to the imperials to dismiss them and give them the day off.

The warriors will alert him if anything is wrong.

“Your highness-.” Zhao began.

“Zhao, this is a peace mission. We must show we can be trusted if negotiations are to be made and you have a reputation for violence.” Zuko reminded him as he walked with his uncle and Oyaji.

“Forgive me, shall we begin our meeting?” Zuko apologized with a bow.

“Yes, let’s.” He agreed as Zuko found it odd in his expression like he was hiding something.

* * *

In the Village…

They soon reached the village as Zuko noticed the statue of the woman made of wood.

“I was surprised that you took me up on my offer to talk,” Zuko muttered as he never took his eyes off the statue.

“Well, we were surprised to hear about negotiations of peace from the Fire Nations, Prince Zuko.” The leader answered as he noticed the boy staring at the statue, “That woman is Avatar Kyoshi, our founder, and savior.”

“Quite a beautiful woman.” Iroh pointed out.

“Why does she wear theatrical make-up and clothing?” Zuko wondered as Oyaji was caught off guard by the prince’s keen eye.

“You can tell?”

“Well, I dabble in theatrical history, its culture, and the arts. In fact, when I was a child, I dreamed of being an actor.” Zuko chuckled a bit, “Though, she does look like she’s from a fantasy if you mind me saying.”

“…You do not believe in the existence in the Avatar,” Oyaji uttered in realization, almost like he was surprised.

“Forgive me, but I have never seen real proof that the Avatar ever existed other than the fables and fairytales I hear. I always thought of the Avatar as a metaphor, a lesson for children in finding harmony and balance in the Four Nations.” Zuko explained as he thought of the legendary bender as nothing more than a character in stories of old, “There may have been a Kyoshi, but it’s more likely that she was a talented Earth Bender and people mistook her of bending other elements.”

Oyaji would not stand to hear and call the Avatar as a fairytale. He may not trust them, but he knew that this little smarty needed a lesson in history.

“Allow me to prove to you the existence of the Avatar.” Oyaji proclaimed.

* * *

In the Kyoshi's shrine…

“As you can see, your Highness, this entire shrine is proof that our beloved Avatar Kyoshi existed and build our island.” Oyaji pronounced smugly as Zuko looked closely at the artifacts.

“Uncle, please don’t touch anything. These are ancient Earth Kingdom artifacts. They are fragile.” Zuko sighed as he did not look away.

“Forgive me, Nephew, I was enthralled by their elegance.” Iroh apologized as he could not escape the eyes in the back of the prince’s head.

“Now, what do you think?” The man with a white beard smirked as he thought he proved the Fire Bender wrong.

“This is proof that Kyoshi, but it doesn’t prove she was the Avatar or there was one.” Zuko chuckled as he shook his head.

What?

Soon this led to a big deal where the leader was trying to prove to the prince that there is an Avatar and Kyoshi was one.

* * *

At Sunset…

Oyaji was beat from both negotiations and from proving the existence of the Avatar.

Zuko had an answered for every event in the history of Avatar Kyoshi as the skeptic he was.

“That was a charming evening. I am happy to learn so much about your island. I hope that one day we can live in peace.” Zuko bowed as his Palanquin was waiting for him.

“Maybe one day, but not today. You seem like a good young man. Perhaps, when you are the Fire Lord, we can have peace.” Oyaji bowed back as Zuko and Iroh noticed Zhao with the warriors and Zhao beyond irritated.

“Now, we’ll keep your dirty little secret and the fact you burn your island from the Prince since you free the Avatar. But know this, you will fail.” Suki smirked as Zhao wanted to burn her.

“I hope he was not too much of a pain for you.” Zuko grinned at the Kyoshi Warriors and bows.

“I can see why you don’t like him, your highness. But he didn’t cause trouble.” Suki lied flawlessly as Zhao gritted his teeth.

“I am glad to hear that. I guess that this is goodbye for now.” Zuko bid as everyone left for the ship and sailed off as Zuko tossed his eel friend a buttered bun to eat.

“The crown prince is a strange man. An odd royal wanting peace and who doesn’t believe in the Avatar, thinking him as nothing more than a myth.” Oyaji sighed as Suki patted his back.

“Well, he’s in for a rude awakening soon. The Avatar has returned.”

* * *

On the Ship…

Zuko stayed up through the night to learn about the legends of the Avatars in each nation.

If they were the symbol of peace and harmony, then they could help him better understand the nations. But honestly, who heard of a person able to reborn, enter the spirit world with ease, and control all four elements. That was saying that dragons were still alive.

It is silly.


	4. Chapter Three: Captivity

Weeks Later Near an Earth Kingdom Village…

It was not a surprise that the Prince soon had an interest in the Legend of the Avatar as the servants were able to find and buy scrolls and books of the Avatars past.

Despite the interest of this powerful bender, Zuko remains a skeptic. There was no actual proof that the Avatar existed other than the old relics of famed benders who were claimed to be Avatars, but all can be explained through more realistic answers. But maybe these legends can hold some answers, and advice on how to reach the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes to break their shackles from the rulers, and traditions that betrayed them.

The corruption of the Earth Kingdom was intolerable, and many suffer under the Earth King’s rule.

The hypocrisy and theft of women’s freedom as well as the isolation of the sister tribes was disgusting.

The only ones who showed purity were the Air Nomads, but… It was a tragedy what had befallen them.

Prince Zuko hopes to free them all and unite them as brothers and sisters. No more racism, no more sexism, no more poverty, no more corruption, no more hate, violence, or any other blights to the people of the four nations. Though the methods were extreme and unnecessary, which was why he began this journey in the first place. His mission, his destiny was to win over the nation with diplomacy. He will help free them from the subjugation from the leaders that were supposed to protect them.

He soon heard a knock on his door.

It was his Uncle Iroh.

“Zuko, we have arrived at the prison. The warden waits for you outside.” His uncle informed his overworking nephew.

“I will be right out soon,” Zuko answered as he marked the part of the scroll that he was reading.

The crown prince had heard rumors of abuse of power by the warden in the Earth Bender’s prison. Personally, Zuko would prefer another way than locking up defeated soldiers, but his father told him it was more humane than what the Earth Kingdom does to Fire Benders and it would make things easier to liberate the nation. Perhaps they could even show them the light and win over the people. But when Zuko heard the inhumane treatment of the prisoners, he decided to make a side trip and set things right.

If he finds these rumors true, there would be trouble.

* * *

In the Earth Bender Prison, a week earlier…

The Warden sat in his office as he watched his prisoners shovel the coal.

He was proud of his position and his power as the Warden wanted to make them suffer for their crimes against the Fire Nation. Everything was working like clockwork as he made sure their spirits stayed broken in his prison. But that all changed when a soldier burst into the room in a panic.

“Sir, you have received an urgent letter!”

“What is the meaning of this outburst? What are you, a water tribe savage?” He questioned the man as he was ready to throw him over.

“But sir, this letter was written by a member of the royal family!” The grunt reported as the Warden snatched the letter at the mention of the royal family.

The wax seal was the crest of the royal family as it had the famous fire lily scent to it.

Could the Fire Lord by granting him a promotion for his dedication and service?

Was he invited to a dinner in his honor?

Not wanting to wait, he broke the seal and open the letter. To his surprise, it was addressed by the Crown Prince, Zuko. There were rumors that the prince was on a diplomatic expedition into the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe.

* * *

From the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to the Warden of the Twenty Seventh War Earth Nation Detention Center…

Dear Warden,

As you may have heard, I have begun my diplomatic tour of the other two nations to provide peace and to liberate the people from their oppressed rulers.

That is the mission and purpose of the war, to free the people. We are here to protect and undo the shackles of corruption, poverty, intolerance, and hate upon the nations and show them the freedom that lies. That is our mission, our crusade of total peace and harmony with suffering and agony becoming a faded memory.

There are rumors that you forgot this sacred mission.

You are to detain the Earth Benders as humanly as possible, not treat them as slaves. Such an act would be a gross use of power. I will be arriving in a few weeks to inspect the prison and speak with the guards and prisoners. There will be changes if the rumors are proven true. Even if it means your discharge and Return to the Fire Nation.

From Crown Prince Zuko

* * *

The Warden’s eyes widened with horror and fear as he dropped the letter onto the floor.

“Sir?” He gasped in concern.

“The Crown Prince… is coming for an inspection…”

“Sir…”

“The prince is coming, and we must prepare, now!”

* * *

Present Time…

The Warden was sweating as the Prince’s men arrived in an elegant fashion.

They stood at attention as they gave a salute to the palanquins, holding the princes bring carried by loyal servants as the guards could feel the warmth and confidence radiating from the younger prince. The fanfares played as the prince stepped out of his palanquin with his uncle and approached the Warden and his men.

“Crown Prince Zuko, my heart beats with great joy upon your arrival.” The Warden greeted as he made himself as dignified as he possibly can.

“I am happy to hear that you are thrilled about my arrival. Though I am here on a serious matter.” Zuko greeted as well while his men stood at attention.

“Yes, yes, but first let us treat our illustrious Crown Prince and famed General to a meal.” The Warden offered as Zuko wanted to skip lunch and see the damage.

But his Uncle spoke before he could.

“We would be delighted too.” Iroh grinned as he would never pass up the opportunity for tea and a meal.

Zuko sighed but allowed it as his men entered the prison. While Zuko was chatting with his uncle, the Warden whispered to one of the guards, “Keep the prince from work camp part of the prison. Make sure the prisoners lie when he interviews them. He cannot know what is going on.”

* * *

At the Prison’s Work Camp…

Katara the Water Bender who broke into an Earth Bender, watched as the guards were acting on edge while the Earth Benders shoveled coals.

“What’s going on?” Katara whispered to Haru who was helping his imprisoned father, Tyro shovel the coal needed as they listened in with the guards.

“Quiet! No talking and shovel quietly!” The Guard ordered as the other guard hit him over the head.

“Maybe you should take your own advice. The crown prince must not know anything about this operation, he’ll shut us down.” The other Guard reminded his partner.

“He has such a good heart, even if it’s misplaced. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Fuel for the army and the Savages in cages.”

“The Prince believes in the old saying, ‘Kill them with kindness.’ He wants to free the unworthy Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom, such as the mission of the royal family.”

Katara heard enough.

It seems that even Royals of the Fire Nation have at least some of a heart, hard to believe. So… if this crown prince saw this…

All they must do is strike back.

* * *

In the dining room…

Music played as their tea was being poured.

“Quite splendid tea, Warden. Such a blend of flavors reminds me of the crisp yet pleasant time of autumn.” The former General Iroh complimented as he was on his fourth cup.

“A pleasure to serve.” The warden grinned nervously as Zuko gave him a suspicious look.

“Speaking of servitude… I have heard the rumor that you have turned the Earth Benders within the prison have been subjected to cruel methods and used as slaves to fuel warships. These are what my faithful spy work has reported this to me.” The prince informed him as he blew gently on his tea.

“You-your highness, that cannot be further from the truth. The prisoners of war are to be kept as humanely as possible.” The warden chuckled nervously.

“So, then why would my loyal and thorough spies tell me differently, and why are you sweating? An honest man should not have anything to worry about.” Zuko pointed out with his keen eyes noticing the moisture.

“Worried? No, no, no! I am merely hot. The prison can be a bit of a humid place.” The Warden lied as Zuko gave him an unconvinced look.

“It can. Why not go outside and take a tour of your humane prison?” He suggested as the warden was about to try to deter him when one of his guards rushed in and whispered in his ear.

His eyes went wide as he looked to the princes.

“E-excuse me, your highness. There is something I must attend to. Please, sit and enjoy the food and tea provided.” The Warden stuttered then rushed with the guards to an unknown location.

“Seems to be quite an interesting individual.” Iroh pointed out as Zuko snapped his fingers, summoning his spies.

“The Truth?” Zuko requested.

“The Warden has lied, and the Earth Benders are revolting against him. The Warden is on the ropes as we speak.” The Spies informed.

“Well, let’s go and clean up this mess. I do not like being lied to, especially about something like this.” Zuko sighed as he got up.

“I will be with you in a moment, nephew. I must first finish my tea.” Iroh calmly spoke as he enjoyed the taste.

The younger prince sighed but let his uncle enjoy his tea as he went out to stop the violence.

* * *

Later at night…

Zuko was thankful for his training in the art of diplomacy or he would have to resort to hurting the people he was trying to save.

The warden admitted he was lying and was quickly handed over with his men to the prince. Zuko spoke on behalf of the Fire Nation that they never had a problem with the people but the leaders who failed them. It took hours of hard work and trust to bring peace to the Earth Kingdom village and return everyone to their village. Zuko was surprised to see a Water Tribe Girl but chalked it up as imagination as she disappeared soon after.

Though the village still harbored resentment to the Fire Nation, they agreed to a peace treaty with the prince as the prison was closed forever, and the one involved was taken aboard his ship to return to the Fire Nation and be punished. Tyro advised Zuko to be careful as the world was not black or white and not everything as it appears to be.

The prince then left as peace was restored to the village.

Zhao, however, found something useful in his own mission, a necklace from the Southern Water Tribe Girl.

This would be useful.


	5. Chapter Four: Hot Spring Holiday

Days later in some unknown part of the Earth Kingdom…

Zuko did not know how his Uncle managed to convince him to come with him to the pound he found but he was here.

He wanted to get back on his diplomatic mission and study the fabled Avatar. His father trusted him alone to lead a mission of peace for the Fire Nation.

“Dear Nephew, you are working yourself too hard. It’s not healthy for you. An imbalance man is destined to fall, and you are putting too much work on yourself.” Iroh advised him.

He suggested for them to take a day off and enjoy a hot spring, a man-made one. Zuko wanted to remind him that there is a war going on, but eventually, his uncle wore him down.

He’ll have a quick soak then return to the ship and prepare for their next expedition.

“Now, now that won’t be necessary.” Iroh told the staff and guards who were following them as he waved his hands, “This will be a private relaxation.”

“But sir, this is enemy territory and Earth Kingdom troops could be anywhere. They will do anything to get their filthy earth-ridden hands-on you both.” The Steward warned the elder prince.

“It will not be a problem. I was once known as the Dragon of the West and Prince Zuko is a capable Fire Bender himself. We will be careful and will return soon.” Iroh assured him with a hefty pat on the back, “Besides, the prince has been overworking himself since starting his diplomatic voyage and needs his rest. A dip in a pool of warm bubbling water is just the thing he needs.”

While the General was speaking with the Steward, Zuko was talking with his most trusted warriors to keep everyone and everything safe and running.

“I also need you two to keep an eye on Zhao.” The young Fire Bender requested as the two elite fire benders looked to their crown prince.

“Has the ‘good’ admiral shown his true face, your highness?” One of the guards asked the Prince, feeling that Prince Zuko was the only royal they can be _allowed_ comfortable with.

Princess Azula would have turned them to ashes and Fire Lord Ozai would have electrocuted them in a flash for speaking to them as if they were equal. Blessed Agni for granting them such a caring heir to the throne.

“Since this voyage, he has given me little reason to trust him, and lately it seems he's on the search for something. He’s hiding something from me, and I don’t like it. I want you to keep an eye on him and see what you find on his little project.” Zuko ordered as the elite bowed to the crown prince, knowing how Zhao was getting under his skin.

“Yes, your highness.”

The young, scarred prince knew that though Zhao had followers with him, which he kept in line through fear, Zuko had far more that would walk barefoot into a volcano with him through love and devotion. The admiral won’t be able to hide his secret project from him for long. Zhao’s duties were to him and nothing else.

“Come along, Prince Zuko. Your nerves won’t relax themselves, you know!” Iroh playfully encouraged as he gave the younger prince a shove to the hot springs.

* * *

To the manmade hot springs…

The royal family member reached the small pound as Iroh had a great smile on his face.

Nature was in harmony with one another as his uncle was eager to enjoy hot spring and the views of the changing seasons. He wanted to share this experience with his young nephew, who needed a break with all the work of the piece he’s done.

“Ah, the perfect spot to enjoy our little day off. With a little heat…” Iroh hummed as his fingers tapped the earth near the pound, causing it to heat up and bubble, “It becomes the perfect hot spring.”

“Let’s just do a quick submersion then return back to the ship.” Zuko sighed as he was not the most patient person in the world.

“Nephew, you should learn to relax, live a little. It wouldn’t hurt to enjoy some relaxation now and then.” His uncle advised as he began to disrobe himself.

That was when Zuko realized and turned fully red.

“By Agni’s light, uncle! Cover yourself!” Zuko shrieked as he covered his eyes, turned away, and pinkish-red flames of embarrassment puffed from his mouth with every word.

“But it is the best way to submerge in warm waters of the spring. How did you believe we would enjoy our jacuzzi?” Iroh chuckled at his flustered nephew.

“I thought you would have a bathing costume! I have mine with me!” Zuko countered as he showed him the article of clothing meant for swimming and yet not worn yet.

“Nephew, you should allow your body to fully enjoy the splendor of the springs. You can look now, I am submerged.” Iroh snickered.

Zuko only peaked to be sure his uncle was in the water and he breathed in relief to see it true.

“Come now, Zuko. Allow yourself to fully become intimate with nature and enjoy her beauty.” Iroh offered as the younger prince blushed at the thought.

“Uncle, I am not getting naked. It is unbecoming of a royal to indulge in something like that.” Zuko huffed, though Iroh was not convinced.

“Do not be such a prude, Zuko. Bodies are a natural thing, and they are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What if someone sees me? You know I don’t like people looking at me.”

“Don’t fret, nephew. You have a protective and caring uncle to protect your innocence. Also, there is no one else here.”

Zuko was uncertain but knew he could not win this conversation.

“Fine, but I will be behind the rocks to disrobe and you are to close your eyes until I am in the water,” Zuko demanded as he did not want to be watched.

“Zuko, I bathed you when you were a babe. There is nothing I have not seen-.”

“Uncle!”

“As you wish.” Iroh conceded as he turned around and closed his eyes.

Despite Zuko’s arrogant demeanor, he was quite shy in nature. Iroh waited a few minutes until he heard quiet splashing.

“Alright, you can look.”

* * *

Later in the springs…

Zuko slowly and surely began to relax as he began to enjoy the beauty of nature.

Then Zhao came with a couple of guards.

“Your highnesses, why are you out here when we should be out at sea?” Zhao asked as he was being quite impatient and secretive.

“Admiral Zhao, my nephew, and the crew have been working nonstop for peace. It was time for a day of relaxation.” Iroh calmly explained.

“And why do you care if we are in a hot spring?” Zuko added as he gave a look of suspicion to the man who was supposed to protect him.

“Prince Zuko, the sooner we leave, the safer you and your uncle will be. We should leave right away.” Zhao suggested.

“Very well.” Iroh sighed as he rose from the waters, instantly causing everyone to look away.

“Uncle! Please go back in the water!” His nephew pleaded as his face was red again.

After Iroh was resettled in, Zuko turned to Zhao.

“Zhao, we are just going to soak here for an hour. Afterward, we will leave. Now, return to the ship and wait for us.” Zuko ordered as the Fire Benders did as they were told.

Zuko will need a long soak to forget that experience.

* * *

Later…

A friendly mouse decided to stay with them as Zuko noticed the sun beginning to change.

He swam towards his uncle and nudged his shoulder.

“Uncle, Uncle, wake up.” Zuko spoke in a hushed tone as Iroh yawned and stretched his arms out, “Uncle, we should return back to the ship.”

“Very well, but that was a relaxing time together.” Iroh pointed out.

But before they could get out, the earth shifted, and the two fire benders were trapped!

“Well, well, well, looks like we found ourselves the Dragon of the West and the Crown Prince.” One of the Earth Banding Warriors grinned as they appeared out of nowhere.

“You take the old and fat one, I’ll take the pretty one.” The second bender ordered as they brought out the chains.

* * *

On the Road to the Earth Kingdom…

Zuko and Iroh were taking in chains as the prince was trying to figure out how to escape.

Zuko noticed his uncle seeing something, but then Iroh told the Earth Benders that he was merely seeing things. The prince tried to think and think and think. Then he came up with an idea, though he would have not liked it. He was thankful his uncle taught him this skill. The elder prince nodded to the younger.

“Excuse me, kind sir. But I am very chilly. Could I sit on your nice, warm lap with your massive bulging muscles of your arms wrapped around me?” Zuko flirted, though it made him sick to his stomach.

“Ooh, cutie wants a strong man to keep him warm.” He chuckled as he took the bait, but then was stopped by his followers.

“Now, hold on, who says you get to cuddle up with him?” The third earth bender demanded.

“I did, I am your superior.” The second bender huffed.

“Hey, I had to carry this smelly old man all day. I want the pretty bird.”

“Over my dead body!” While they were arguing, Zuko and Iroh managed to grab their ostrich horses with their chains and rode off!

“After them! Quickly!”

Zuko and Iroh used their fire bending to try to shake them off their trail! They then noticed a lake nearby and decided to jump for it! They remerged from the surface and hid within the trees! But they would not be free long as they were recaptured.

The Earth Benders decided to crush their hands to keep them from Fire Bending.

“It’s a shame to do this to you, Cutie. But we can’t risk you bending.”

But as they’re about to smash their hands, the cavalry arrived with Zhao leading them. The soldiers unchained them as they overpower the Earth Benders with ease. Zuko’s faithful followers wanted to chase after them and murder them, but Zuko wished to return to the ship. After covering the royals up, they returned to the ship as Zhao seemed more upset than before.

* * *

Later in Zuko’s room…

The Prince was curled up with a book as he heard a knock on the door.

“You may come in,” Zuko spoke as it was one of his men to greet him.

“Prince Zuko, we have found the secret that Zhao was hiding. It seems his eyes were on a bigger prize.” The soldier reported as he handed the scroll to him.

Zuko unveiled to reveal a target Zhao was after.

“Zhao is chasing fairy tales?” Zuko questioned.


	6. Chapter Five: Ghost of the Past

Days Later on the ship…

Zhao knew the Avatar would soon try to contact the previous Avatar Roku on the Winter Solstice on Crescent Island.

It would be the best opportunity to capture the Avatar and earn his place in history and his place among the Fire Lord, not his weak little brat. Which was the problem at hand. He would have to find a way to convince the prince into going to the temple and smuggle the Avatar onto his ship.

His plan came to him when he noticed the scroll the Prince was reading with his tea as the princes’ breakfasts were presented.

“Your Highness, may I ask what type of book you are reading?” Zhao asked the boy who he was supposed to protect.

Zuko gave him a suspicious glare but answered.

“It is the biography of the famed Fire Bending Master, Roku. Another person that was fabled to be the Avatar.” The prince explained in an irritated voice.

That was it.

“If you really wish to learn about the legends of Avatars, you can go to the source. Avatar Roku has his own temple on Crescent Island. I am certain that the Fire Sage would be more than willing to teach their future Fire Lord about our nation’s Avatar.” Zhao suggested as he hoped that the prince would take the bait.

The prince gave him a questioning look to the mutton chops man.

“Why do you want to go so badly? Is there something you’re not telling me?” Zuko questioned the Admiral in charge of his protection.

Zhao had to be careful about how he speaks. If Zuko learns that Shao was hunting the Avatar, one that he didn’t believe existed, there will definitely be trouble. Perhaps he should try the sympathy route. After all, the ‘failure’ of a prince has heartstrings that were easy to pull.

“I simply wish to tend to the needs of our illustrious Crowned Prince, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. After all, I know many Fire Benders who get home sick and missing our beloved nation. You could visit and learn more about the Avatar.” Zhao lied as Zuko did not call him on it.

Then Iroh spoke up.

“That would be a wondrous idea to visit the temple. A spiritual connection is good for the future ruler of a nation.” Iroh agreed with a chummy attitude.

Zuko sighed and agreed.

“I guess a day to the Fire Temple will not be too costly. Set course for Crescent Island.”

They bowed and followed the command of their prince.

* * *

At the Fire Temple of Roku…

The Prince’s ship arrives at the harbor as the Fire Sages themselves waited to greet their future ruler.

It seems that their beloved prince wished to learn more about the Avatars of the past. But they needed to keep some parts of history a secret from the beloved royal. It was ordered from the Fire Lord himself to do so and he was the last person they wished to fail.

The ship grants passage to the royals and their faithful servants followed them while they are in their palanquins.

“Welcome Crown Prince Zuko and Prince Iroh. We are happy to offer our temple to Agni’s chosen.” The leader of the Fire Sages greeted them with a bow.

“A Good morning to you as well. I was hoping to learn more of the fabled fire bender, Roku and gain impute into this ‘Avatar’ legend.” Zuko requested as the Sages knew the prince didn’t believe in the Avatar.

Of course, he didn’t, the avatar has not been seen in a hundred years, believed to be dead. The concept of a bender able to master four elements of bending and connect to the spirit world seemed rather impossible.

“Yes, my prince. We will be happy to offer any information as we can provide.” The head sage agreed as he saw the nasty look of Admiral Zhao.

“Do you have some tea that we can enjoy?” Iroh wondered as he was quite a tea fanatic and critic.

“Many kinds, my prince. We will pour you and the young prince some while we search for information on the Avatars of the past.” He answered.

Zhao whispered to one of the Fire Sages as the head sage was keeping the prince distracted with the tour. Things need to be handle very carefully since the prince was so close to the Avatar’s arrival and plans need to be made before the day is done.

The Avatar will be arriving very soon.

* * *

In the Fire Temple Library…

The Fire Sage poured their tea as Zuko dug into the knowledge of the Fire Avatar, Roku in hopes of learning the connection of these legends and the four nations.

Zuko seemed to last track of time as it all blurred to him while his uncle and the sages were chattering to one another. Then a strange sound could be heard as it caused the Fire Sages and Zhao to act strangely.

“Prince Zuko, permission to-?” Zhao began in hopes of earning the chance to capture the Avatar.

“Denied, you are not leaving my side, your orders are to protect me, and we are perfectly safe with the Fire Sages. Now be quiet while I focus on my research.” Zuko answered as it caused great irritation to the admiral who no longer had a say.

“Please, excuse us, your Highnesses as we must investigate the odd noises.” The sages bowed as they left the princes and their men alone in the library to read.

It didn’t take long to hear fighting going on in the temple!

“What’s going on?” Zuko gasped at the sudden sounds of battle.

“Your Highness, the Fire Temple is under attack.” One of the Fire Benders reported in as Zhao took the opportunity to be separated from the prince.

“Protect the Princes, I shall go alone and find the Fire Sages,” Zhao ordered before the royal could get a word in edgewise.

That would come back to bite Zhao on his rear end.

* * *

Later at the highest point of the Temple…

Zhao managed to capture the Water Tribe members that were following the Avatar, the Fire Sage named Shyu who betrayed them, but the Avatar himself was inside the shrine.

“Sir, we cannot enter, even with our Fire Bending.” The Great Fire Sage reported to the Admiral with terrified looks.

“It’s obvious that Roku doesn’t want us in. Fine, if we cannot go inside, then we will wait until he comes outside. He can’t stay in there forever.” Zhao answered as the Avatar is almost within his grasp, as well as his place in history.

But then things began it get complicated.

“ZHAO!!!” A voice bellowed as the Fire Sages and the Admiral flinched, knowing it is was.

Prince Zuko arrived with his trustworthy Fire Benders to guard him. They all had smug looks, even behind their masks. They despised Zhao and they were going to sit back and enjoy the show. Iroh was standing behind Zuko as he knew there was no talking to his nephew when he reached the limit of his patience.

“P-Prince Zuko.” The Fire Sage stuttered.

“Prince?” The Water Tribe Girl whispered to Shyu.

“That is Crown Prince Zuko, firstborn to Fire Lord Ozai. He has been on a diplomatic mission for a short time and has decided to return here to learn more of Roku.” Shyu whispered back, “Zhao was assigned to protect him.”

“Sounds like Muttonchops really screwed up.” Sokka chuckled a bit.

“Please, your Highness, I can explain everything-.” Zhao tried to voice.

“Oh, save it, Zhao! I know everything, you Komodo Dragon Rhino Dung! While you were supposed to keep me safe, you’ve been chasing Fairy Tales!” Zuko scolded the man.

“Fairy Tales? Is he talking about the Avatar?” She asked the sage.

“Yes, Zuko does not believe that the Avatar ever existed. He believes that they were talented benders that gave the illusion of controlling other elements.” He answered.

“Your Highness, the Avatar is-.”

“A myth, a fairy tale, an urban legend! They only exist in stories! This is the real world, and we have a mission of peace to complete!”

“Your Highness, forgive me for saying this, but you are completely foolish for not realizing what is going on. A fool on a fruitless quest for something so insignificant!” Zhao shouted back as the soldiers gasped and took a step back as did the sages!

“How dare you? I’ll have you ship back to the capital in disgrace!” Zuko threatened as the fire came from his mouth with every word.

“I cannot allow that. You nor anyone else will not stand in the way of capturing the Avatar!”

“For the last time! THERE! IS! NO! AVATAR!!!” Zuko bellowed then the earth suddenly began to shake as something emerged from the doors.

It was Avatar Roku!

Zuko was shocked as the power of the Avatar was unveiled before him! Roku was going to destroy the temple and they needed to escape! The Fire Benders grabbed their prince, the safes, and Zhao, then retreated to the ship! They watched as the temple fell into the lava as the Air Bison carried the Avatar and his friends to safety!

“Prince Zuko, are you alright?” The captain spoke softly as they could see the shocked look on his face.

“He’s real… The Avatar is real…” He muttered as Zuko’s entire world was rocked.

“Um, Lieutenant, perhaps you should take over while the Prince takes a moment to let what he had to learn to settle in his mind?” Iroh suggested as he led the shocked prince away.

“Right, first, lock Zhao in the brig. I am certain Prince Zuko will want to punish him personally.” He ordered as they took the angered Admiral away.

“You will regret this.” He sneered.

“Not as much as you will when the Prince recovers.” Lieutenant Jee reminded then turned to the sages, “As for you lot. You will be taken to the Fire Lord to be punished, not only hiding information of the Avatar’s existence, helping with his escape but putting the prince in danger.”

“B-but Shyu was the one who-.”

“Don’t care. Take it up with the Fire Lord when you see him.”

Then the Fire Benders took them away while Jee stared off at the sunset.

“Man, things just a lot complicated. What have we got ourselves into?”


	7. Chapter Six: Hunt in the Nations

Two days later, on the ship…

Zuko was resting in bed as the shock from learning of the Avatar’s existence brought and illness to his body.

The Avatar was real, the very person who he thought was just a fairy tale was real and was right in front of him. No matter how Zuko tried to think logically of what he just saw, it came up short and the answer was the same. The healers came to check up on him and his fever as his beloved uncle stayed by his side through the entire thing.

“We have brought water and a towel for the Prince.” The female servants announced to the elder prince.

“Thank you, Prince Zuko will really appreciate the kindness.”

“It is our pleasure, General Iroh. We have never worked for a kinder royal.”

So, the resting prince was giving water and a towel for the fever of his forehead. Zuko’s fever slowly rescinded a bit as he regained consciousness.

“Prince Zuko.” Iroh breathed as he showed relief for his nephew’s wakening.

“Uncle.” He spoke as he was given some water rejuvenates him and cool his aching throat.

“Rest nephew, you are still recovering from your fever, it seems the shock of it all caused a bit of trouble for your body. If you would like some calming tea, it should help.” The old general offered his recovering nephew.

“The Avatar… is real…” He rasped then began to cough heavily by the illness that befell upon him.

“Rest, nephew, you need to rest.” Iroh soothed him as he held his hand, hating to see the pain the boy was in.

“Please… Send the Steward in…”

“Zuko-.”

“I am already here.” Another voice answered as the door opened and closed, with the sound of creaking following it.

The steward bowed as he listened to the orders of the prince. Though he was ill, Zuko still had a duty to his people.

“What do you wish of me to do for you, Your Highness?”

“Send… A letter to my father, tell him the Avatar has return… and I wish to seek his counsel for peace of the Four-Nation…” Zuko answered in a rasping voice.

“Seek the Avatar’s counsel?”

“He… is the embodiment of peace… if the legends are correct… He can help us bring an end to the war…” Zuko uttered as the steward bowed to him.

“Very well, your highness. I will have this delivered as soon as possible.” He bowed to the ill prince then left.

But Iroh knew his brother too well. Ozai is not about peace but conquest. His nephew was lost in the denial and loss that his own father caused. He wonders how his brother would spin his web.

Zuko then dozed off as he looked more peaceful than before.

Iroh decided to dock as he wanted to get his ill nephew a gift.

* * *

In the brig at the dock…

It was easy for Zhao to be freed from the brig as he had his own followers to obey his command.

They placed a dummy in his stead to keep the rest of the crew from knowing that he managed to sneak off for the Avatar. While the crew members were searching for gifts for the young Crown Prince, who is recovering from his ailment, they can focus their search for the Avatar.

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

At the Palace of the Fire Nation…

It was a surprise to receive a messenger hawk at such a fast pace.

To get an emergency message that is meant for the Fire Lord is of the greatest importance and must never be taken lightly. The advisor opened the scroll and was stunned by the prince’s message. This couldn’t be and yet it was impossible for the prince to lie, he couldn’t if his own life depended on it.

“The Fire Lord must read this right away.” He gasped as he rushed to the throne room.

Ozai took the letter and was annoyed by its sender, his son but if his advisor wishes him to read it then it must be important.

* * *

_To the Fire Lord, Ozai,_

_Dear Father,_

_I apologize for interrupting your quite busy day but there is something that I must inform you and hope for your blessing on what I purpose._

_It has come to my attention that the avatar has returned and is alive. He has surprisingly come in the form of an Air Nomad adolescent not even older than me or even Azula. He was at the Fire Temple connecting with our Avatar, the Fire Avatar Roku. Though I did not know why he decided to sink the temple into the magma._

_I wish to seek him out and ask for his council in order to end the war. Since the Avatar is fabled to be the mortal world’s and spirit world’s peacekeeper. His help and guidance would be most valuable. All I ask is your blessing to do so._

_From the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko_

* * *

Zuko found the Avatar?

The Avatar lives?

“What shall we do? Do we call for the prince’s return home?” The Advisor suggested.

Ozai frowned as he was trying to think. It was bad enough for Iroh to influence him, if the Avatar manages to make contact with his weak son, he could turn him and if he turns him, it could cause the Fire Nation to turn. No, Zuko must be kept away. Then an idea came into his mind.

“Send one of the Generals to meet with the prince. All we need is one little lie and Zuko will avoid him at all cost and could even be of help finding the Avatar, thus alerting the armies.” Ozai ordered.

“Yes, your majesty, very good idea.” He praised as the Fire Lord grinned.

His son will make a good tool after all.

* * *

At the docks…

Iroh was searching for the perfect gift for his ill nephew as he browsed the pirate section.

He soon spots a monkey statue with ruby eyes.

“Ooh, such a handsome fellow. It would look lovely in the foyer; don’t you think so?” Iroh suggested as the guard shivered.

“I do not believe the Crown Prince shares your… tastes in relics like this.” The Fire Bender shivered as he felt the eyes staring at his soul.

“Perhaps, then I’ll just buy it for myself as a souvenir.” Iroh suggested as he turned to the captain, “Do have anything in weaponry? My nephew adores ancient weapons from days of old.”

“We have weapons dated back from the first Avatar, Matey. Come and see.” The pirate answered as Iroh didn’t seem to notice Zhao lurking about.

It seems that Zhao is in the process of striking a deal with the pirates. Well, he may do as he wishes but he may get into deeper trouble with his nephew.

* * *

On the Ship before sunset…

Zuko was starting to feel better as he felt lighter on the chest area.

With a couple more days, he could return to his diplomatic mission. Then he heard a knock at the door as a face revealed to him. It was once of his father’s General.

“Greetings, Prince Zuko.” He bowed to the young.

“And to you General.”

“I have heard that you have discovered the Avatar and wish for his council. Your father wanted me to talk to you personally.”

“Yes, the Avatar is the symbol of peace, he could help us end the tyranny of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.”

“Prince Zuko, you must stay away from the Avatar.” He breathed as he showed false sorrow to the prince.

“What? Why?” Zuko asked the General as the general himself weaved a web of lies that shock the prince to his core.

“… Please understand this, the Avatar will cause you great harm and your father wants to protect you. So, for his sake. Please, stay away from the Avatar.” The General pleased with fake concern.

“I… Understand…” Zuko agreed.

“Oh, and to Zhao’s disobedience, please allow me to handle things. Once Zhao returns, I will speak with him.” The General advised.

“He escaped the brig?!?”

Zuko then began to cough as the general settled him.

“Calm yourself, young prince. Please allow me to bring forth punishment. Zhao is not worth your elegant hands to be wasted upon.”

Zuko sighed and agreed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later at night, in the Brig…

Once again Zhao has failed to capture the Avatar and soon found himself in the brig, awaiting punishment.

It was a surprise to see a General to the Fire Lord appear to him and opened the cage. So, the Fire Lord has learned of the Avatar.

“Admiral Zhao, the Fire Lord has decided to give you one last chance, you are free to hunt the Avatar with the others. But remember your duties to the prince. Anything that happens to him, will happen to you and if not by the Fire Lord’s hand then by the had of the Nation.” He warned.

“Others?”

“Yes, the game is on. I wish you luck, you will definitely need it.” General chuckled darkly as he walked away.

Zhao growled as he hated the prince even more.

Thanks to him, the admiral will have competition, and not only that, but he also needs to stay close to the prince, he has no interest in the Avatar.

This will be a challenge.


	8. Chapter Seven: Jet of Water

In a small Earth Kingdom Village…

The leaves fell all around him as he gave the beauty of a nature spirit.

Zuko enjoyed the beauty that the world wished to show him as his left hand reached outside the veils of the palanquin. He then caught a small crimson autumn leaf and brought it inside his mode of transportation. The vibrant colors reminded him of home and why he was in the Earth Kingdom in the first place.

To protect this beauty and bring peace to the world.

The Fire Nation has happiness and a good and fair Fire Lord. But the rest of the world suffers from their own government, turning their own people into slaves. Such immoral behavior was intolerable, and it was the duty of the Fire Nation was to set them free and give equality to them all.

“We are almost there, your highness.” The steward informed as the guards were keeping watch within the trees.

“There has been word of a group of dangerous bandits were seen around here, one wielding tiger hook swords.” The Guard explained as Iroh was given his tea with steam leaving a delightful smell for all to enjoy.

“Need not to worry, I am certain we can handle ourselves fine against a few astray youths.” Iroh chuckled slightly.

“Still, best to keep close together,” Zuko advised as he looked to the trees and felt that he was being watched.

Even the beauty of the leaves can hide the danger within. It left an aura of hate that made the young firebender slightly cringed.

He soon begins to worry about the village if these bandits lurk upon them.

* * *

Inside the village…

Prince Zuko received a warm welcome as the fanfares were blowing and the song was playing.

People throwing rose petals in the air to welcome the kind-hearted prince as the valets came to a stop and pulled back the veils. They bowed to the Crowned Prince and his uncle as the admiral followed from behind. Zuko shook his head and wiggled his fingers to have them rise up as the prince shook their hands.

Soon the Mayor came to the Crown Prince with eagerness and nervousness as he bowed to the young teen.

“Crown Prince Zuko, we are honored of you to visit our humble little village.” The Mayor bowed to the prince.

“And it is an honor for me to be a guest here. I would love to be given a tour of your village then speak of more diplomatic discussions.” Zuko greeted the mayor.

“I would be honored, Sire. Come, let us welcome the princes and enjoy a banquet for all!” The Mayor proclaimed as the people cheered.

Zuko enjoyed the people that were there as he was pleased to know that there were people who want change and peace. This is why his father sends him here in the first place, to help these people be free from a leader that did not care nor leave their palace. He would do this for them, so they can have the same happiness as the Fire Nation and be given a just and fair leader.

* * *

Later at night…

After the banquet and meeting, Zuko was given a special room to rest in so he may continue his diplomacy in the morning.

Even the night was beautiful as it gave an elegant charm, created by the spirits and nature themselves. Even with all this beauty, there was suffering to be found as there was those that went hungry, those who were not allowed to join in the festivities. Another sign of injustice within the Earth Kingdom. There was still plenty of food from the banquet and Zuko hates things to go to waste.

Why not share it with the people?

Zuko remembered his mother’s mask from her theatre days and decided to add some magic to the village. A Costume as a spirit with his graceful skills in dance from his mother and swordsmanship from his master, he could create the illusion. With his sacks of food and quilted goodies were held, he left his room and jumped on the rooftops. He soon made his way to the less fortunate, who was startled by his disguise without knowing who he was.

“Who-?”

Before the shivering boy could finish, the mystery man settled the sacks down and presented food and blankets for them all. Their mouths watered as their eyes turned into starlight as the stranger kneeled to them.

“Is this all… for us?” The boy wondered as the stranger nodded then began to pass out food and blankets to these lost ones.

After setting up a fire without the use of his Firebending, spending some time with the people, Zuko then disappeared and returned to his room. The prince then decided to do it often, be the savior as both a prince and a masked man. He returned his costume to its hiding place, blew out the candle, and went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning…

It was a surprise that Prince Zuko called for the people who were considered inferior to others to meet with him and his uncle.

With him were a few hand-chosen people with the prince as they brought tools of their skills and hobbies.

“Hello, everyone, I am happy that you are all here today. I have heard of the situation that you are all in and I am not very happy about how you are treated. Therefore, I am going to help bring you better lives for you and your families. I can lead the way, but the rest will be up to you after that.” Zuko offered as he presented the people, “The people I have chosen have great crafts in their skills. With their help, you can learn talents to help you in life and thrive better on your own.”

Zuko explained that the people will choose what they want to learn then they can be taught the crafts. If they want to learn more than one thing then they can. It was going very well as the Prince knew he would leave the village better than when he first came. As the parents learned their skills, the child would play with the Fire Princes.

But then came trouble. An elder man screaming for help as it brought Zuko and any other concerned villager to his aide.

“What happened?” Zuko gasped as he had the guards bring the man some water and had his injuries checked.

“I-I was attacked! A group of violent bandits robbed me and almost killed me!!” The old man whimpered in fright as the villagers gasped.

“How awful!” A woman gasped as she hugged her child.

“Them again…” One of the Fire Nation soldiers stationed in the village whispered.

Zuko's ears perked up by the quiet words and turned to the man.

“I have heard there have been problems with bandits. What can you tell me about them?” The Prince wondered.

“They call themselves the Freedom Fighters, a radical anti-Fire Nation group. Many colonial and soldiers have been hurt, some almost killed.” He reported to the prince as the admiral approached him.

“I believe the best way to deal with these vermin is to smoke them out-,” Zhao suggested.

“Out of the question! We must never resort to that!”

“Prince Zuko-.”

“We are here to help these people, not destroy their land! We cannot become what we fight against. What you are suggesting is evil. Never again, do you understand?” Prince Zuko shouted as Zhao showed a flash of anger on his face but was forced to bow to the prince.

“Yes, your highness, forgive me.”

Zuko breathed and looked to the forest.

“No, no it is best if I find them and capture them myself,” Zuko answered as the people look at him with great worry and fear.

“No, your highness! That is far too dangerous of a mission! You can be killed!” The Steward warned as others showed great fear, “Please, allow the guards to capture them. We will be certain they will be taken to justice.”

The prince wished to be there, so he created a compromise.

“How about this, tomorrow I will lead my uncle and the elite Fire Benders and find these bandits. Perhaps we can reason with them and see why they are doing this.” Zuko suggested.

“Quite a dangerous mission, Nephew. But I respect your desire to protect the innocent. We shall begin our quest tomorrow.” Iroh agreed as many looked concerned.

* * *

The next morning…

Zuko was sleeping peacefully until there was once again commotion in the village.

“I need to talk to the Prince right now! The Village is in danger!” A boy’s voice pleaded as Zuko woke up and looked outside.

He recognized that person, it was the Water Tribe Boy from the temple. The crowned prince got dressed and headed to the source. The Water Tribe Boy was speaking with the guards as he was trying to tell them something.

“Wait, I know you. You were at the temple; you were with the Avatar.” Zuko remembered as the Water Tribe boy gulped.

“L-listen, we have the Freedom Fighters are going to wipe out the entire village!” He tried to speak.

“Right, a ploy as a spy for them! Arrest him!” Zhao ordered as the guards were about to attack.

Before they could lay a hand on him, the old man came forward.

“Wait, please, this man is good. He must speak the truth.” The old man pleaded as Zuko stopped his men.

“You can vouch for him?” Zuko wondered.

“Yes, he saved my life from the Freedom Fighters and I can speak that without a doubt that they are capable of everything, while this young man has morels.” The old man agreed.

Zhao tried to convince Zuko that this was a trick, but the prince allowed the Water Tribe Boy to speak.

“Alright, the Freedom Fighters are planning to fill up the dam with water then blow it up, killing you and every Fire Bender here.” He warned as he pointed to the dam as everyone gasped.

“But that will destroy the village too!” The mayor gasped.

“We need to reach the dam and stop this!” The guards snarled but were stopped by the Water Tribe Boy.

“No, we have to evacuate everyone out of the village.” He advised.

“He’s right. It may be too late to stop the destruction of the dam, but we can get everyone to safety.” Zuko agreed as he sent the elite Fire Benders to help everyone evacuate and keep calm.

Everything was orderly and smoothly as everyone gathered their belongings and left the village. Iroh calmed the little ones by playing with them. As Zuko and the Water Tribe Boy were the last to leave, the prince stopped him for a moment.

“Once I am certain of the people’s safety, you and I must speak,” Zuko spoke as the Water Tribe boy nodded then left with the prince.

Everyone waited as Zhao suggested that this was just a ploy. But once he did, a flaming arrow was launched near the dam then came the explosion! The water flowed through the village as it swept away what was left! Everyone breathed in relief as the boy soon approached the giant sky bison as Zuko walked to him.

“You saved not only my life but everyone’s in that village and for that, I am in your debt. But… the next time we meet, you, the other Water Tribe member, and the Avatar will be arrested.” Zuko warned as the Water Tribe Boy took the reins.

“Then we should try not meeting again. Yip, yip.”

Then the boy flew off as Zuko heard a small voice that doubted the warnings of his father.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Blue Spirit and the Nomad

Days later at the Pohuai Stronghold…

It came as a surprise that his father requested him to be at the stronghold so suddenly.

But didn’t question it. This father had always had the best interests, even after… the accident. The Fire Lord just needed to be certain that the prince was doing well and recruiting the Yuyan Archers to be his protection would keep him protected. It was his father’s way of showing his love and since the Avatar was on the loose, it was best the prince was brought the best protection.

Zuko appreciates this though Iroh knew better from his brother.

He knew that this was just a ploy, to have the archer dispose of the Avatar and take over all of the Four Nations. Ozai would soon eat his own foot then lift a finger to help his son. Zuko was nothing more than a tool, a pawn to be used for whatever nefarious purposes needed. When Zuko has outlived his usefulness… This was why Iroh was here. He would never allow anything to befall his nephew, especially not his own brother.

He was enjoying his food with his uncle as Zhao was speaking to the General of the Stronghold personally. Shinu was not pleased to lose his archers, despite their role was to protect the Prince from any assassins or enemies. Behind closed doors, the two would talk out of the earshot of the Heir to the Fire Nation.

“You must understand that the Fire Lord’s wishes are to win this war and make sure the ever-beloved prince has a ‘safe’ diplomatic mission.” Zhao lied as the General narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Don’t lie to me, Zhao. I know why you need my Yuyan Archers. You are desperate to capture the Avatar.” He sneered at the Commander in charge of looking after the Heir Prince of the Fire Nation.

“The Avatar is a threat to the Fire Nation and a menace to the Prince. It would be killing two birds with one stone.” The mutton chops man smirked as it added to the General’s Anger.

“And if I were to tell the prince? You know he would not be in favor of this idea of yours.” Shinu threatened.

“That would be a very bad idea since the Fire Lord himself wants to be certain that Prince Zuko does not interfere. So if you tell him, you would be defying the Fire Lord. Treason will result in death.” Zhao threatened the man as he knew that he had the Fire Lord on his side for the hunt of the Avatar.

Shinu grit his teeth as he knew Zhao has gotten him over a barrel.

“You will regret this.” Shinu sneered at the man, slightly burning the desk with his hands' fuel by anger.

“Maybe, but not today.”

With that Zhao left the room and the enraged General alone.

* * *

Later at night at the Pohuai Stronghold…

Zuko waited for everyone to fall asleep as he got ready for his nightly trip alone.

The young prince then dawns his mask and becomes the Blue Spirit once more as he hauls his sack of food and blankets to the village close by. Since that village near the waterfall, Zuko has been masquerading as a spirit to deliver goods to the pour and defend against criminals into the night. The Earth Kingdom then named his persona the Blue Spirit. Kind of a fitting title, especially for a mask that holds such loving memories of his mother.

She would be so proud of him if she were alive to see him now.

His mother wanted nothing more than him to dedicate his role to peace, love, and harmony and he was doing it. He’ll end this war with his words, not the fists and fire of the Fire Nation. Soon, everyone will be free, treated equally, and be happy. That was his goal. That was his promise to his mother before he lost her.

Then one day, when his time has come, he’ll see her again and he’ll tell her everything he did for the Fire Nation.

But until that day, he has work to do.

Zuko was like a shadow in the Night as the Blue Spirit as he even managed to be undetected by the archers even. The village’s poor were soon was gifted with food, blankets, clothing, and other wonderful things that they could while dealing with the nefarious and the nasty. But as he was returning home from a nightly routine of finishing his goodly accomplishments were fulfilled was when it happened.

At first, he heard rustling but thought nothing of it.

Then…

“Oof!”

Something knocked him to the ground.

Zuko stumbled to pick himself up to see a young boy in an air nomad clothing. Could he be an acolyte? The boy gasped in surprise as he looked at him.

“Fire Prince Zuko?” He gasped.

Zuko touched his face and realized his mask fell off. Crud, someone figures out who he was. They both then turned to the sounds of marching coming towards them and Zuko grabbed the boy, startling him as well as the masks, and hid within the brush. Soldiers of the Fire Nation rushed past them as both took a breath of relief.

“Umm… Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly.” Zuko apologized as they took a moment to talk to another, “So, are you an Air Acolyte?”

“A what?”

“You know, a person who keeps the culture of the Air Nomads alive and continue their traditions. I recognized your tattoos as a part of the tradition of traveling around the world.” Zuko explained.

“Err… Yep, I’m an acolyte. That’s me!” The boy grinned widely, “So-so what brings the Prince of the Fire Nation out here in the woods?”

Zuko blushed then looked to the ground.

“W-well, I was giving food to the poor and I didn’t want anyone to worry about me. I snuck out of my room to help people in secret.” Zuko stuttered, “Would you please keep it a secret, just between us? Please.”

“Sure.” The boy agreed.

“So, may I ask who you are?” Zuko wondered as he pulled out a bag of his spare royal clothing just in case he needed it.

“My name is Aang.”

“Nice to meet you, Aang.” Zuko greeted, “What brings you so far out of town anyway?”

They began their walk as Aang explained the situation to the prince.

* * *

At the edge of Pohuai Stronghold…

“Frogs? Ugh, I hated that. My Uncle had my suck on a frozen frog when I was sick with Frostbite Fever.” Zuko chuckled a bit as he brought his new friend to the stronghold.

“It works?” Aang wondered.

“Yes, but it’s disgusting. I can arrange some frogs to be collected for your friend while we talk more about the Air Nomad culture. I like to learn more about them.” The Prince suggested as he was in his prince attire.

“Um... Sure.” He smiled as the guards spotted the prince.

“Prince Zuko, what in the name of Agni are you doing outside alone? You could have gotten hurt!” The guard scolded the young prince.

“I was merely going out for a walk when I bumped into this Acolyte looking for frozen frogs for friends. Do you mind setting up a meal for him and me while arranging someone to gather frozen frogs?” Zuko requested as they opened the doors.

“To use as medicine. Disgusting but effective treatment. Very well, but please, next time bring a guard with you for your strolls or at least tell someone. You could have been hurt.” The second guard pleaded as the boys entered the building.

“Will do.”

* * *

Within the Dining Room…

Zuko noticed how nervous Aang was around Zhao, who was giving him a strange look.

Zhao never trusted anyone, but he still had to follow orders from the prince and behave himself for his guest. His uncle was elated that the prince found a friend around his age to talk to.

“Why, hello there young one. My name is Iroh.” The jolly old man greeted with tea for the two of them.

“Hi, I’m Aang.” Aang greeted as he took a cookie.

“Please enjoy your stay here while we gather your frozen frogs. They are quite effective against illnesses. I once use this for my nephew too.” The jolly former general assured as he left the boys alone.

This brought talk of the Air Nomads.

“It was a shame what had befallen them. To lose their lives like that… It must be horrible.” Zuko sighed.

“Yeah, it was…” Aang uttered with a face of sorrow.

“If only Fire Lord Sozin could have found a way to save them, maybe they wouldn’t be wiped out.”

“Save them?”

“Oh, you may not know, not a lot of people do. Long ago, during the last days of the age of Avatar Roku, there was a dark spirit that wished to dominate the entire world. They discovered the spirit’s lair within the island home of Roku, about to escape from its chains. Roku lost his life to save my great-grandfather while the spirit caused a volcanic eruption to destroy his island. The spirit found its way to the Air Benders, corrupting them, turning them into monsters.”

“What?”

“Terrifying, isn’t it? By the time the Fire Lord realized it, it was too late. He tried to seek out help from the other nations, but no one believed him, and the Air Nomads began their attacks on the Fire Nation. Forced into a decision that would rock the entire world, for everyone else to live, the Air Nomads had to die.”

Aang was stunned by the words of the prince.

“Agni sent a comet to help the Fire Lord save his people, destroying the spirit that murdered Roku, but at the horrible price to the Air Benders. After that, he vowed to eliminate all forms of corruption from the world so that history would never repeat itself again. It is the mission of every Fire Lord and why I am here, to free everyone from their oppressive rulers.” Zuko concluded then took a deep sigh, “But in a way, it has. The Avatar has returned but was tainted at birth by the dark spirit. He needs to be stopped before people get hurt.”

The Air Acolyte paused for a moment.

“Prince Zuko-.”

The door then opened as a guard appeared with a sack full of frozen frogs.

“Sir, we have collected the frogs for your friend.” The Fire Bender presented, “We have an ostrich horse cart ready to help your friend through the bog.”

“Thank you, I will see Aang out.” Zuko thanked then turned to the boy, “Thank you for the talk, it was nice.”

“No, Prince Zuko, thanks for helping my friends.”

“It was nothing.”

* * *

Outside the stronghold…

Zuko made sure that Aang got everything he needed before he was sent off as he watched the boy go.

It was nice to meet someone who was not an adult to try to set him on fire like his sister. Maybe he’ll meet the Acolyte again. He hoped that the Avatar doesn’t hurt him on his journey.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Necklace

On the Prince’s ship…

Zhao gazed upon the necklace belonging to the Avatar’s friend with great interest as it was the only thing, he has to find them.

This necklace is the key, but to use it is the question. Things have been become difficult of late, especially since his plans to capture the Avatar are often ruined by that spoiled brat of a prince. Zuko is always in the way and there was nothing Zhao can do at the moment. Brat or not, he was still the prince, and irritatingly, it was his mission to protect him while on this ridiculous peace journey or face the wrath of the Fire Nation.

Now, it was worse now the entire nation knew of the Avatar’s return and wished to hunt him down as well. It was all the prince’s fault for reporting to his father and spreading the word of the Avatar’s return. Despite the glory of capturing the Avatar, Zuko wants nothing to do with the hunt but promises to arrest him if they ever cross paths. The prince made it clear that Zhao’s duties were to the prince’s safety and the Avatar should not be his concern on the diplomacy mission.

This was a chance in history in the Fire Nation and he was saddled with the brat, guarding his back all day.

“Zhao!”

Speak of the Devil…

Zhao left his room, hiding the necklace to meet the prince on deck with the rest of the crew, servants, staff, and Zuko’s uncle Iroh. Zuko gave a displeased looking into his direction as Iroh handed him a cup of tea to drink. Tea always calmed the mind and Iroh made sure his nephew has it when he needs it, especially when Zhao is in his presence.

“Prince Zuko, to what purpose do you require of me on this lovely day?” Zhao gritted his teeth at the teenager.

“We are going to dock soon, and we will be visiting another village. Be certain to stay close and do your duty.” Zuko answered as the ship was drawing closer to the docks that her coming up.

“You know, Prince Zuko. I think you should try your hand in cooking Earth Kingdom Delicacies. It would be a way for you to learn their culture to ways of flavor and tastes.” Iroh suggested to the prince, not dropping not-so-subtle hints.

The truth is that Iroh had a taste for his cooking and often told his nephew how gifted he was in it. The problem was that Prince Zuko was not a fan of cooking, didn’t like touching raw meats or materials for cooking as well as the mess he needed to clean. It felt gross.

“Uncle, you know I don’t like cooking.” Zuko reminded as he cringed at the thought of touching the ingredients and what was left after the cooking was done.

“Prince Zuko, I did not know you had a talent in cooking. You should allow others to cook for you.” A Servant gasped in surprise.

“I learned from my previous Master. He believed it would come in handy if I were ever alone and needed to learn survival.” Zuko answered as he shivered as he remembered the lessons, unpleasant but necessary.

“Ooh, it would be an honor to taste this legendary cooking from the future Fire Lord.” They praised the prince, causing him to blush.

“L-let’s just continue with the mission at hand.” Zuko stuttered as he always got embarrassed when he is praised.

But before they could have a chance to leave the boat, a giant shirshu leaped onto the ship, startling the prince as the guards pulled him out of the way! They were shocked to see the beast and the girl riding it.

“Halt! You are on the ship of Crown Zuko! Surrender now!” The Guards ordered the woman who seemed unfazed.

“Chill, I’m just here for a bounty. It seems there’s another passenger on your ship.” She answered as her Mole began to sniff about.

“Impossible, no one gets on board this ship without my knowledge.” Zhao scoffed but then jumped when the beast began to roar.

It leaped into the boiler room and from one of the crates, grabbed the trespasser.

“Looks like I got my man.” She smirked as she compared to the wanted poster, “Well, I’ll leave you be. Nice seeing you again, Royal Pain.”

Then she rode off as the guards were stunned and Iroh was infatuated with her beauty and style. 

“Who was that woman?” One of the guards wondered.

“Her name is June; she is a bounty hunter and a skilled one. She and her shirshu once came to the summer palace of my island for a criminal that swam there.” Zuko explained as there seemed to be some missing parts to the story.

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten your courtship to that lovely woman?” Iroh gasped as Zuko blushed a bit.

“Err… Yes, but that was a long time ago and she, not my type.” Zuko stuttered as he wanted to change the subject.

Zhao smirked as he thought of an idea. Perhaps the woman could find the Avatar.

* * *

In the Village…

Zuko finished given his speech to the people of the village as he wanted to show him a better way to live.

Zhao heard word that the Avatar was close by and was ripe for grabbing. He just had to play his pawns carefully for this one. One of the foot soldiers was the one to do his dirty work.

“Forgive me for interrupting you, Prince Zuko. But I am in great need of some assistance.” The soldier told the Crown Prince.

“What is the matter?”

“You see, a woman dropped this as she was leaving.” He lied as he presented the necklace, “Before I could return it to her, she was already gone.”

“A Water Tribe Necklace… looks like from the Northern Tribe too. Hmmm… I wonder what brings her here…” Zuko muttered then looked to the soldier, “Well, since the diplomacy was done, maybe we can ask around and see if anyone knows where she went.”

“I have tried but no one knows who she is.”

“Hmm… Maybe I could see June can help us. Hopefully, we can find her and return it.” Zuko suggested as Zhao smirked at the prince’s kind nature.

Perfect.

* * *

The next day…

The necklace was truly beautiful as Zuko admired the carving done with grace and beauty.

Sadly, one of his men forgot to bring the necklace with him in the search of the woman. Well, Zuko will hold onto it until their return. While he waits, he can help with the village and see if the people needed some assistance, rather it is as the prince or as the Blue Spirit.

These people deserve the peace of mind and their government was like a decaying root that festers the entire nation itself. The Fire Nation wants to remove that rot, and lift the people into their arms, no longer afraid or repressed.

As Zuko was walking alone in the woods as he noticed a Water Tribe Girl. Before he could reach her, she and a familiar boy were running off away from a Water Tribe Man. The prince decided to follow them and began to call out. Both were surprised to see the Prince of the Fire Nation and were prepared, though Zuko can see the girl clearly with his good eye, the boy standing in his blind spot.

“Wait, I am not here to fight. I was wondering if you can help me with something. I’m looking for the owner of this.” Zuko explained as he showed them the necklace, “Perhaps, you can tell me where it comes from so, I can return it.”

“My necklace! Where did you find it?” The girl gasped as she grasped it from his hands, “Where did you get that?”

“One of my soldiers found it and I wished to return it to its own-.”

Before Zuko could finish something hits him and everything goes dark!

* * *

Hours later…

Zuko awoke to see he was back on the ship, in his room with his uncle wiping his head with a cool washcloth.

“Uncle… What happened?” Zuko muttered as he had the worst headache in all of the four nations from what he did not know.

He remembered talking to the Water Tribe Girl, then everything went blank.

“According to Zhao, he seemed to have overreacted and thought you were kidnapped by the Water Tribe. From what those who were with him said, June followed their scent and Zhao believed it to be a kidnapping. The mole then paralyzed you by accident.” Iroh answered as Zuko knew that Zhao was lying.

He’ll talk to that idiot later when he was better.

“And the Water Tribe Girl…?”

“She wanted me to thank you before she left. You are quite the lady’s man, Nephew.” Iroh chuckled as Zuko blushed.

“Err... Well, I don’t do it on purpose.”

“Oh, that runs in the family, Zuko.” Iroh joked as Zuko knew the teasing just begun.


End file.
